The Texas Chainsaw Romance
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: When a rebel girl named Max meets the Hewitt family, it turns out that love can spawn under the most unusual circumstances. Tommy x OC.
1. Road Trip

Texas. Nothing but 100 degree humidity, the horrid smell of cow feces, and itching mosquito bites. Turns out, that's where my friends have decided to drag me for a weekend vacation for some bullshit band concert in Dallas. I had no choice. It was either go with them or spend the weekend in remedial math class and I was definitely not going to sit and watch my perverted teacher stare down my shirt for two hours. We piled into the USV, me sitting in the back with my two friends Rick and Janice. My other two friends Alan and Michelle were in the front. Let's just say I was the only one not playing a game of tonsil hockey with the person sitting next to me. I'm not exactly the "pretty" one of the group. I had dyed black hair, very pale skin, piercings sticking out of my face, and tattoos covering my body. Not exactly someone you'd want to bring home to the folks. My golden hazel eyes were adorned with thick black eyeliner and eye shadow, my lips stained black. I pulled out my iPod, my black painted nails running over the wheel to pick my song of choice. I pressed play and the sound of _Cradle of Filth_ came blasting through my headphones. I paid no attention to the two hormonally stressed out slut puppies beside me as Alan began driving, the smell of alcohol filling my nostrils. I made a disgusted face when a beer bottle was shoved in front of me. I pushed it away and lit up a cigarette. I cracked the window and put the burning tobacco stick to my lips, inhaling deeply. I sighed contently as the wind cooled me off from the hot sticky weather. After six hours of driving, we finally crossed the Texas state line. Ten minutes later, I heard the sound of a car behind us. I looked out the back window and saw a cop car. I rolled my eyes and muttered a curse word. Alan pulled over and everyone tried to conceal the smell of beer by spraying a horrible smelling perfume. The cop exited his car and approached us. He was a man in his late 50's, early 60's, wore a sheriff's uniform along with a hat. He had a toothpick hanging out the side of his mouth and he didn't look happy to see us.

"You kids were speeding back there. Ya'll haven't been drinkin' now have ya?" His voice was thick with a redneck accent as he looked us all over.

"Uh, n—no sir." Alan spat, his words slurring. Nice going genius. The sheriff's expression turned angry.

"Get out of the vehicle. Now." Everyone stepped out and like the drunken idiots that they were, stumbled around and fell into the dirt. I, on the other hand, was standing perfectly fine with my arms across my chest, waiting to get this godforsaken trip over with. The sheriff shook his head in disappointment as he walked across my drunken stupid friends. He turned his attention towards me and smirked.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" I just stared emotionless at him, daring him to try something funny. He gazed at my friends then back at me.

"It seems you're the only one who's sober, child. I'm gonna have to take your friends in to the station." I shrugged, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Do what you want. Those fuckin' retards deserve jail time." I then heard him laugh. My eyes cut towards him as he shook his head.

"You definitely ain't what I expected. Why don't you help me get them in the car?" I nodded and crushed my cigarette under my boot. I grabbed Janice by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Once we got everyone in the back seat, I looked at the sheriff.

"My name's Hoyt, by the way. You, pretty lady, get to ride shotgun." I smirked and opened the passenger side door.

"Cool." I climbed in and Hoyt just smiled and shook his head as he got in and took off down the road. I have a funny feeling I'm actually going to enjoy this little road trip my friends called a vacation.


	2. A New Family

Despite the massive heat exhaustion I was suffering from, the lack of meat in my stomach, and my body begging for a shower, I was fine. I looked in the back seat to see my friends fallen over on top of one another like morons. I rolled my eyes and faced the front, lighting up another cigarette and cracking the window slightly. Hoyt was quiet for most of the ride, occasionally turning to look at me then in the review mirror at my passed out friends. We reached an old two-story house that looked like something Hannibal Lector would be comfortable in. Of course, I smiled when I got out of the car. It had an uneasy, stomach-churning, smelly feel to it. And I liked it. I turned to Hoyt who walked around the car and up to me. He smiled a moved some of my hair out of my face.

"C'mon, now, child. Let's get you inside and washed up. Mama makes a mean beef stew." I smiled and followed Hoyt into the house, leaving my friends in the backseat to rot in the heat. Not that I minded anyway. We walked inside, the nice feel of a cool breeze hitting my face. I sighed contently as the sweat rolling down my neck cooled off.

"Mama, this is…" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Max, ma'am. Please to meet you." I answer shaking the old woman's hand. She looked at Hoyt who only grinned at me like a cheesier cat.

"She's not like the others, mama. I think she'll fit right in." I looked at the lady who they referred to as Mama and smirked sadistically, a glint in my eyes. She then smiled and cupped my face with her hands.

"I think you and my boy Tommy would get along just fine. How about you go get washed up and then come into the kitchen to help make supper?" I nodded my head and was lead upstairs by a man they call Uncle Monty. The bathroom wasn't exactly the cleanest bathroom in the world but hey, back home, I had worse. I had to take my showers in ice cold water with no decent bathing supplies and no curtain to shield me from the watchful eyes of my step father. I stripped of my clothing and piled them on top of the toilet seat. I started the shower and stepped in, sighing heavily as the nice feel of the hot water hitting my sore, aching muscles. I found shampoo, conditioner, and a bar of soap inside the shower along with a wash rag. Definitely something I could get use to. After a good ten minutes, I stepped out in my towel and searched through my suitcase for something clean. I picked my bondage black and red Capri's, a black tube top, spiked dog collar, and combat boots. I walked out, running a towel over my head, feeling nice and relaxed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see a very large man sitting at the table. He had long black hair and what looked to be like some kind of animal hide covering his face. I saw his eyes shift up towards me in wonder. They stared at me and I stared back. I felt my chest thump and tried to calm my nerves.

"Tommy, this is Max. Max, here is gonna be joining us for dinner." It was then that I noticed a blood-soaked chainsaw sitting on the kitchen table. I felt my head tilt to the side in amazement as I strolled over, my fingertips grazing the sharp tipped chain. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards into a smile as I sucked the blood of my fingers.

"Well, I'll be damned." Hoyt whispered, catching Mama and Uncle Monty's attention. They all turned to me as I stared at Tommy with a sadistic smile. Mama smiled and walked over, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Time to start preparing supper, child." I winked at Tommy and helped prepare the food. It was then that I noticed it was no ordinary meat. It was human organs. I picked up a kidney and inhaled it's scent. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head with ecstasy. It smelled delicious. I quickly helped Mama prepare dinner and soon, everyone was at the table, including my now sobered friends who were bound to their seats. I sat beside Hoyt as the food was being passed around. Mama looked at me and placed her hands on mine.

"Child, since you're new, would you like to say grace?" I smiled and bowed my head, everyone following suit except my friends who's heads were forced to be lowered.

"Oh, Lord, bless us with this food you have given us. Bless us in the continuation of this wonderful feast and may you shine down upon this family and smile with happiness. Amen." The family followed in unison and turned to me.

"That was wonderful, dear." Mama kissed my cheek and I gave her one back. We began eating and I was in heaven. It was delicious. Call me sick and disgusting if you want but this was much better than the rat-infested garbage I was fed back home. I quickly garbled it down and licked my lips of the juices.

"I think Max likes your cookin', Mama." Hoyt announced with a smile on his face. Mama turned to me and smiled.

"Would you like some more, sugar?" I nodded happily and was quickly poured another bowl. I began to chow down once again, my friends staring at me in shock.

"I knew you were fucked up." I stopped in the middle of raising my spoon to my lips as my eyes darted up to see Alan staring at me, disgusted. Hoyt stood up, enraged.

"You little shit-head! How dare you speak ill of this family!" It hit me. Family? Was I really family? I looked at Mama curiously. She smiled and stroked my hair gently.

"You're part of the family now, honey dear. What'd ya say?" I grinned and hugged her.

"Absolutely!" She hugged back smiling from ear to ear.

"You're sick! You're all fucking sick!" Michelle screamed, spatting at me. She then kicked the table, causing my hot food to spill into my lap. I gave a yell as the scolding stew sizzled on my pants. Mama quickly helped me to clean the mess as Hoyt grabbed her by the throat.

"You stupid little bitch! See what you've done? Tommy, take her downstairs!" Tommy shot up, grabbing Michelle and tossing her over his shoulder. Tommy looked at me briefly, our eyes meeting.

"I'll be fine. Go on, now." He nodded and disappeared with Michelle screaming her lungs out. Mama helped me get cleaned up. Hoyt turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart." I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it. Those fuckers really don't know who their messing with." I say proudly, a smirk planted on my lips. Hoyt lets out a laugh and kisses my forehead.

"Well, how about you go join Tommy downstairs for a little fun, huh? I'm sure you and him will hit it off perfectly." I nod and kiss his, Mama's, and Uncle Monty's cheeks before going downstairs into the basement, the rest of the family smiling at their newest member.


	3. The Monster Within

With some food in my stomach, a nice hot shower, and a new play toy to have fun with downstairs, I was in heaven. Literally. I gazed in amazement at all the sharp instruments of torture Tommy had collected. The basement smelled of blood and decomposing bodies which made me feel right at home. Sick, right? Nah. Not me. I'm the first one you would probably suspect would kill someone if you picked me out of a line up. Which is what I wanted people to think. Think I would kill them so they wouldn't fuck with me. It's worked wonders so far. Michelle's screams of terror filled my ears as I turned away from the wall of shiny objects to see Tommy had strapped her down to a table. My boots made a heavy thud, the chains on my pants jingling when I walked, as I strolled over to her side, moving some of her hair away from her face. I studied her closely, noticing the pure fear in her eyes which only made me smirk with delight even more.

"Max…Please…Why are you doing this?" I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Why? Why!" I grabbed her by the throat, cutting her air supply in half.

"Because you made me. Everyone made me. I've tried my best to please people and look where it got me. Raped at the age of 14 and having to give birth to that bastard of a step-father's child! Beaten, abused, broken, left out in the rain for the dogs. Do you think you could live through that, Michelle? Cause I sure as hell don't. Now, do me a little favor and shut the fuck up before I make you. Got it?" I let go and she choked, trying to breathe again. I turned around and saw Tommy staring at me. He must have heard what I said to Michelle because I could tell he had a look of sympathy in his eyes. I walked over to him, his huge stature towering over me. I placed my pale hand against his animal-hide mask and grazed it gently, my head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"Don't feel sorry for me. People like me don't need sympathy." My voice was barely above a whisper but he must have understood me because he took my hand in his. I felt my heart hit the pit of my stomach and a lump form in my throat. Not only could I not breathe but I couldn't get the balls to say anything else to him. He simply held my hand in his, admiring the texture and smoothness of my skin. Our tender moment was interrupted when Michelle began to pitch a fit on the table. I let a growl escape my throat, rolling my eyes. I turned around and grabbed the duck tape off the workbench. I taped Michelle's mouth shut and was offered a knife from Tommy. I smiled sadistically, nodding my head towards him, thanking him for the gesture. I grabbed the knife and held it firmly in my tight fist above Michelle's head. Her muffled screams didn't last long. I gutted the knife into her throat, ripping it down her chest cavity, exposing her bones and punctured organs now spilling out onto the floor. I panted heavily, licking the blood that had so happen to splatter on my face. I looked at Tommy who stared at Michelle's charred remains in amazement. Guess he never got to admire someone else's crafty work before. I decided that it was now or never. I approached Tommy from behind and reached out, my hand touching his muscular spine. He jolted but I calmed him down by making a shushing noise. He turned around, his body clouded in the shadows. My bright yellow eyes pierced the darkness, staring into his pitch black orbs. A twitch found its way to my lips as the curled up into a smirk. I took his hand and placed it on my hip, trying to teach him as I went along with my plan. What's my plan you ask? Well if you haven't found out by now, you'd probably be like Michelle over there. Brain dead. I tried to reach for his other hand but found it was already on my other hip. The boy catches on quick. I licked my lips, moistening them hungrily. I swallowed past the lump in my throat as I jumped up on the table Michelle was on, knocking her body off like it was a piece of trash. My eyes were now level with Tommy's as I replaced his hands on my hips, helping him along. I ran my fingers across his thick arm muscles, adoring ever vein that was forced up against his skin. His skin was dark with dirt and glistened in the light due to sweat. I smirked mischievously and leaned in, sticking my tongue out and tasting the skin on his throat. I heard him let out a hard breathe and I knew I had him going by how rough he was grabbing my waist. He was delicious. Salty with the taste of grime. I couldn't help but let my senses take over and lick his shoulder, my eyes rolling around in my skull. With every muscle and curve my tongue grazed, Tommy seemed to get more rough, his hands trembling at how tight he was holding me. I leaned in his ear, my hot breath sticking to his trickling wet skin.

"Don't be shy, Tommy. It's okay. Do what you think is good." He said nothing but let his hands explore, much to my pleasure. I inhaled deeply as his rough callused hand passed over my breasts. He saw my reaction and liked the answer he received so he continued. Not that I minded anyway. Suddenly, the temperature sky rocketed 110 degrees as Tommy looped his finger in the ring on my collar and pulling me to him, crashing my lips onto his mask. I was in shock. I didn't expect Tommy to just take control like that. Okay, I take back what I said about him being a boy. I kissed back after getting over my little shock episode and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our bodies closer, the heat radiating off our bodies like a steam room. I moaned softly as his hands traveled down my back and around my hips. He then began to touch my inner thighs, causing me to bite my lower lip to keep in a moan. He stopped and I looked at him curiously. He tilted his head and this only made me giggle.

"Don't worry. That sound you heard is a good sign. If you hear that, keep doing what you're doing okay?" He nodded his head and picked right back up where he left off, causing me to squirm on the table, my legs beginning to tremble. He got to my femur bone and squeezed, almost causing my eyes to pop out of my head. I hung my head, my hair covering my beat red face.

"Tommy…do that again." I begged, my voice thick with lust and yearn. He did as he was told and I had to quickly cover my mouth to keep me from screaming out. My hands tangled themselves in Tommy's dark locks as I pulled on his hair, only to earn another squeeze of my thigh. So that's how we were going to play this game, huh? I leaned forward, my hands traveling up to his mask. I went to reach for the strings but my wrists were grabbed firmly. I gasped at how hard he was grabbing me but softened my expression.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me, Tommy. I promise, I won't run away. Please…I want to see." He shook his head, indicating I wouldn't like what I would see but I simply smiled and hugged him. He was confused so he just sat there, not knowing what to do. I kissed his forehead, savoring the taste of salt and sweat on my lips.

"Please, Tommy…" He stayed quiet for a moment but lowered his head so I could reach for the strings. I smiled, butterflies filling my stomach. I slowly untied the thin pieces of string from around his head and let the mask fall on the floor. He didn't lift his head up right away so I placed my hands on the sides of his cheeks and lifted his head up for him. He was missing his nose, the bottom half of his face deteriorating from what looked to be like a skin disease. His top lip was split into a cleft lip, his teeth crooked because of this. I then saw tears in his eyes. I smiled and let my forehead rest against his.

"You're beautiful, Tommy. Perfect in every way. Don't let anyone else tell you different." The tears then escaped down his face and I knew I hit a spot. I leaned in, kissing him passionately, moaning at the taste of his lips on mine. He was unique in both technique and taste. Something that left me wanting more. Back upstairs, the family exchanged a smile as they waited patiently for us to return upstairs.


	4. A Helping Hand

This last month has been the best time of my life. I found myself a new family and in the arms of a psychotic serial killer. I found a family that truly loves me and a man that has captured my heart. Even though Tommy doesn't speak, I knew he had feelings for me. He doesn't have to talk to me. All he has to do is wrap me in his arms and I know I'm loved. Not to mention, I'm eating the most exquisite cousins in all of Texas. Seriously, fresh, warm organs every night mixed with mashed potatoes and steamed home-grown vegetables? What else could make your stomach growl with desire? Today was a special day. Today, Mama and I would go into town and go grocery shopping. It was the first time I could go pick out the meat so needless to say, I was very excited. After getting a shower, I slipped into a pair of my baggy Tripp pants with matching chains, black slim fit t-shirt, black combat boots, spiked dog collar with a ring in the front, and black bondage arm warmers. I trotted downstairs, the metal on my clothes jingling about, alerting the rest of the house of my presence. I walked into the kitchen, giving all the members of my family a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed an empty glass from the cupboard and searched the fridge for a certain red liquid.

"Fresh out, darlin'. Gotta go down to the basement and get some." Mama informed me, patting me on the back. I nodded and looked around.

"Where's Tommy?" I questioned, curious as to where my chainsaw wielding killer had ran off to. Hoyt, who I now refer to as Uncle Hoyt, looked around also.

"I'm not too sure, sugar. May have to go fetch him." I chuckled and nodded, setting my glass down and jogging down to the basement. I walked in and examined the room closely.

"Tommy? You in here?"

"Help me!" My head snapped over towards the back of the basement as I walked over to the cry of help. It was Taylor. A boy Uncle Hoyt had picked up earlier last week. He was skinny from lack of nutrition and he was bleeding profusely from his abdomen. He was chained upside down, his face beat red from all the blood rushing to his head. He was stripped of his shirt, exposing his blood-drenched skin. I knelt down in front of him and stroked his cheek, wiping away some of his blood. I sucked on my fingers gently, moaning softly.

"You taste really good. You'll be an excellent ingredient in tonight's dinner." He whimpered and began to cry.

"Please…please, I'll do anything you want. Just please…Let me go. I have a family…" I tilted my head slightly, a trait of Tommy's I had inherited.

"You do, huh? Well, guess what? I have a family too. And my family and I need to eat so…I suggest you shut up before I kill you myself." He began to sob uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the head, registering him unconscious. I then turned my head over my shoulder to see Tommy. Tommy has started removing his mask around me now. He hasn't been able to come out to the family though. It's too soon for him. He walked over and examined Taylor who dangled in the air, the chains that held him, squeaking as his body was still rocking from the kick I gave him. Tommy turned to me curiously. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his thick shoulders.

"He wouldn't shut up so I made him." He nodded understandingly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached up and untied his mask, setting it on the workbench beside me. I admired Tommy's facial structure, smiling warmly. He was so cute. I leaned up on my tip toes and pecked his lips tenderly. This time, Tommy leaned down, capturing my lips with his, putting all his passion into it. I must say, the man learns quick. I kissed back with no hesitation, moaning as his hands began to roam my body. He knew all my sensitive areas and used them to his advantage. I told Tommy that we would only move further when he was ready and I could tell that now was the time due to a rather large part of him now sliding against my stomach, seeing how he was almost a foot and a half taller than me. I was hot under my collar, quite literally, as his hands traveled down my stomach and to my waist, roaming his hand down to my thighs. I breathed heavily, throwing my head back in ecstasy. I wanted him more than ever so I considered that it was now or never to instigate him. Just as I was fixing to step it up, Uncle Hoyt came downstairs.

"Whoa. Uh, sorry kids. Sorry to interrupt. Max, it's time to go." I nodded and he walked back upstairs. I turned to Tommy and handed him his mask. He tied it back on and looked at me.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Just going grocery shopping with Mama." He nodded and I pecked his mask one more time before jogging upstairs. Tommy turned to Taylor and revved up his chainsaw. Mama and I headed into town and I was nervous as hell. I had butterflies in my stomach and my hands were shaking.

"What's the matter, child? You look sick." I shook my head and let out a nervous laugh.

"No, Mama, I'm not sick. Just a little nervous." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It's alright, hun. I was nervous my first time too. But I promise, once you start, you can't stop." I smiled and nodded. We got to the small convenient gas station Mama ran and stepped out. The Texas heat sure was getting to me. Lucky for me, the gas station had air conditioning. Mama and I got set up and waited on our first pick of the litter to come trolling in. After about ten minutes, an SUV came rolling in. I glanced at Mama and she nodded her head, a serious look on her face. I took a deep breath and walked out as the teenagers climbed out of their vehicle. Four girls and three guys.

"Can I help you folks?" I asked, all turning to me. They gave each other looks and one of the girls snickered. Should've known.

"Uh, yeah. We need some gas." One of the boy's approached me and stuck out his hand with a 20 dollar bill in it. I snorted and folded my arms across my chest.

"20 bucks ain't gonna get you far. We're the only gas station within a hundred miles."

"I wonder why." My head turned to the girl who whispered that smart ass comment and felt my nose twitch. I walked over to her and stared her down.

"You got something to say to me? Be a real woman and say it to my face." The girl just stared at me, trying to keep a straight face. Suddenly, her and another girl busted out laughing. I turned my head over my shoulder and looked at Mama through the window. She shook her head and I nodded. I had to keep it cool. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Alright, fine. No worries." I took the 20 dollar bill from the driver and went inside. I gave it to Mama and leaned over the counter.

"Slash their tires." I nodded and headed back out.

"Hey, is there a restroom around here?" One of the men asked. I nodded and pointed to the back of the store.

"Yeah. Round back." He nodded and he and two of the girls headed towards the bathrooms. The rest of them went inside the store. I began to pump the gas and while it was running, I took the chance and brought out my pocket knife, slashing their tires in places where redneck idiots like them wouldn't dare to look. I stuffed my knife back in my pocket and put the gas hose back on the lever as the kids came back out to their car, junk food and beer in hand.

"There you go. All filled up." I commented with a fake smile. The teens piled into their SUV and the driver flashed me a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. Take care." I nodded and gave a slight wave.

"You too. Be careful out there." He nodded back and started up his vehicle.

"Hey!" As the SUV took off, I was hit with a beer can in the face. I let out a yell as I fell to a knee, clutching my now bleeding forehead.

"Fucking freak!" The girls cackled as the vehicle got back onto the road, driving off into the distance. I growled lowly as Mama came out running.

"Oh, hunny, are you alright? Damn kids." She patted the gash on my forehead with a cloth. I sighed, now irritated as hell, and stood up but almost fell over. Mama caught me and helped me walk inside. I sat down with a cold rag against my gushing forehead as Mama got on the phone to Uncle Hoyt.

"Hoyt? Hoyt. You better get on the road and catch those damn kids. They hit our Max and cut her open pretty bad…Uh-huh…Yeah. No, they won't get far. Max slashed their tires and filled up the gas tank up with water." I smirked deviously as I rung out the blood-soaked cloth in water.

"Alright…We will…Alright." She hung up and walked over to me, examining my wound.

"Uncle Hoyt is gonna go get the meat." I smiled and nodded.

"How did I do?" She smiled and hugged me, running her fingers through my hair.

"You definitely were a helping hand, sweetie. Tommy will be proud." I smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Now, c'mon. We gotta go get dinner ready." We locked up the store and headed home after a job well done. I can't wait to tell Tommy.


	5. The Promise

So besides the huge gash in my forehead and suffering from meat deprivation, I'm doing just fine. Mama and I were in the car driving back to the house to cook up the meat. I hung my head out the window, letting the air cool off my sweating body. I was smiling contently until I heard a groan from the backseat. I growled and turned around, socking one of the boys in the face.

"Shut up before I cut your tongue out." He muffled cries of help as I turned back around.

"God knows I could use it right now." Mama looked at me and stroked my hair gently.

"Don't worry, child. We're almost home." I sighed and hung my head back out the window, closing my eyes to keep my mind off my growling stomach and throbbing head. Finally we pulled up to the house. As soon as we pulled in the driveway, Tommy walked outside, the light shining of his freshly polished chainsaw. I stepped out, slamming the door as I did and opening up the back door.

"Hey, baby. Will you help me with the meat? We've got about four of them." He nods and sets down his trusty companion. He walks over and yanks two of the males out of the car, throwing them over his shoulders. I grab one of the girls by the hair and drag her out, following Tommy. Uncle Hoyt grabs the other girl and follows suit. We get down to the basement and chain them up like cattle. After hanging the meat, I turn to Tommy, placing my hands on his belt. He looks down at me, sweat dripping off his dark curls. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes screaming with need. He removes his mask and wraps his huge, tree-like arms around me, pulling me close. I feel his hands caress my body and I can't help but let out a moan. So far the only thing Tommy and I have been able to do is play touchy-feely since some people keep interrupting. I wrap my arms around Tommy's neck and press my lips against his non-existent ones. He kisses back and hauls me up onto the workbench table. I'm now eye-level with him and am craving every inch of him. The feel of his sweaty, rough but gentle hands on my sensitive body is sending shivers down my spine. I was just about to get what I wanted when I heard chains rattling. Both Tommy and I snapped our heads over to our victims. One was gone.

"He's gone…" I state and frantically look around for the little bastard. I didn't have time to think as I felt something sharp hit my back. My eyes went wide and my body stiffened. It was an axe. I looked up at Tommy, blood spilling over my lips. Tommy looked at me, his eyes wide with shock. I was shocked to hear what I heard next.

"N—No…" I couldn't help but smile as I stumbled forward into his arms. He was trembling as he pulled the sharp instrument out of my back. I let out a painful groan and sighed, laying my head on his chest.

"I'm so proud of you, Tommy…" I whispered, trying to get the air back into my lungs. Tommy was whimpering and I could tell he was scared. I looked up at him and gave him a smile as my eyes closed and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"If…I don't make it through this…I have something I've been meaning…to tell you…" I wrapped my arms around his muscular frame as he leaned down so I could tell him.

"I…I love you…" His eyes shot to mine and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You look so cute when you're confused, Tommy…Promise me something…Promise me…you'll kill those little shits…and you'll look after me…forever?" Tears were in his eyes as he nodded his head slowly. He finally understood what love was. To be so protective over someone that you would give your life for them. My body went limp as my knees buckled and I hit the floor. Tommy caught me and gently put me on his workbench table, the light above, emphasizing the glossy and hazy look in my eyes.

"G—Go get them, baby…Kill them all…" He grabbed his chainsaw and screamed bloody murder as he sliced and diced all the victims, not caring if they begged for their lives or not. After he cut the last girl's body in two, glass was heard breaking upstairs.

"Tommy! Tommy, we got a live one! Get up here, boy!" Tommy looked at me and I nodded, closing my eyes. He ran upstairs and bolted out the basement door. I smiled and slowly rolled off the table, falling over myself as I tried to go upstairs. I made it to the top of the stairs and looked up to see Mama and Uncle Hoyt staring at me with their mouths hanging open. I smiled and chuckled painfully.

"This hurts more than I thought it would…" I then hit the floor. Mama and Hoyt came running over to me.

"Please not my baby girl!" Mama cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. I smiled and wiped them away.

"It's—It's okay, Mama. Tommy made me a promise…" I looked at Uncle Hoyt who had tears in his eyes. I smiled and felt my vision get blurry.

"Tommy's butchering them like pigs, baby girl." He spoke, his voice fragile and shaking. I smiled and looked at the ceiling, the world spinning.

"I knew there was a reason I loved that man…" Just then, the door flung open and Tommy was standing in the door, soaked with rain. He dropped his blood-soaked chainsaw and slowly made his way over to me. Mama and Hoyt looked up at him, tears staining their cheeks. Tommy dropped to his knees and took me in his arms, whimpering. I laid there, my eyes slowly drooping.

"Tommy, take Max down to the basement…You know what you gotta do…" He looked up at Uncle Hoyt and nodded. I smiled and buried my head in his chest.

"I…I trust you, Tommy…" He nodded and stood up. He carried me down into the basement and Uncle Hoyt shut the door. Mama hugged Uncle Hoyt, sobbing.

"It'll be okay, Mama. Max is gonna be fine. She's gonna be just fine." Whatever Tommy was going to do to me, I trusted him with my life. If I died by his hand, then it's exactly how I wanted it to go.

(Stay tuned for the final chapter!)


	6. The Saw Is Family

I slowly came to, hearing the echo of water dripping from a leaky faucet. I let my vision clear before looking around. I saw Tommy over at his workbench, his sewing machine running. I tried to move but hissed in pain. Tommy jerked his head in my direction and stood up. He approached me, moving some of my hair away from my face.

"I'm okay." I assured him, giving him a small smile. His attention turned to his workbench then back at me.

"Whatcha making?" I ask, a slight chuckle escaping my throat. He walked over and picked up his art. It's a mask made from human flesh.

"Oh. My, my, sweetie you do have the creative touch." I could tell he was smiling as he took the strings and wrapped them around his head, securing the mask in place. Sounds of flesh and blood being squished were heard as he positioned it just right. He took a look in the mirror then at me. I smiled and took his hand, stroking it with my thumb.

"It's perfect." He was silent but let his hand travel down to my side, close to where my wound was.

"Did you make me all nice and pretty?" I questioned as he helped me sit up. He nodded and grabbed his small mirror that he kept on his work table. I glanced at the wound on my back and smiled. Tommy had managed to stitch it up. I glanced at him, grinning.

"Thank you, baby. You did an excellent job." He nodded as I slowly swung my legs over the side of the table. He went to go back over to his table but I grabbed his apron.

"Tommy?" He stopped, turning his head over his shoulder. I motioned for him to come back and he did. I made sure he was right up against me as I laid my head on his broad chest, my hands roaming around his back, admiring all his muscles.

"You saved my life, you know." I listened to his harsh breathing as he looked down at me. I rested my chin on his chest as I stared into his dark eyes.

"I think you deserve a little reward for that." He tilted his head, confused. I smirked and lowered my hands to his waist, then to his hips. He quickly latched onto what I was getting at and slowly moved his hands to my hair. He really liked my hair. He ran his fingers through it, savoring the softness and texture. I felt his hands move down to my breasts and I couldn't help but let out a low moan as he began to work his magic. Tommy had special hands and he knew how to use them. It wasn't long before articles of clothing were being removed. I unhooked my bra and felt Tommy's hand gently glide over my stitched wound. He looked at me with sympathy and I let out a giggle.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt now." He admired my chest as my hands explored Tommy's muscular physique. I scooted closer to him, my ass almost sliding off the table. Thankfully Tommy's leg supported me so I didn't slide off.

"Kiss me?" I whispered, my hands sliding up his neck. He leaned down, our lips connecting. I could taste the blood and rotting flesh of his new mask and the warmth of his tongue sliding in my mouth. This only made me want him more. Our kiss didn't stop as we let our hands explore one another and our tongues do the talking. It was then that Tommy reached down between my legs. I gasped as I felt his rough fingers fondle me. He had to remind himself that moans and gasps were good and cries and whimpers were bad. I clutched to his apron, trying to conceal my moans of need. His pace began to quicken as my hips began to rock back and forth. I bit his shoulder, earning a gruff groan from him. I could feel his rather large manhood harden against my inner thigh and I smiled at this.

"Tommy? We can take this further than just touching if you want." He looked at me for a minute before nodding.

"If you feel uncomfortable or weird, just let me know and I'll stop, okay?" He nodded again and I unbuttoned my pants. I unlaced and kicked off my boots and removed my pants, the chains making a heavy thud as they hit the floor. Tommy gazed in amazement at my pale legs as his hands roamed untouched skin. I moaned as he worked his way up my thighs. I then leaned back and removed my underwear, now fully nude and presented in front of him. I leaned back, letting his eyes fully drink in my body. I could see his manhood only get harder and this made me chuckle.

"Your turn, big boy." I explain and removed his apron and shirt. His defined muscles were covered in a mixture of sweat, grease, oil, and blood and it looked downright tasty. I propped myself up on the table as I motioned for him to join me with my finger. He climbed up on the table, looming over me. Thank god the table was strong enough to support our combined weight. The atmosphere was perfect. Shadows engulfing the room, a flickering light above our heads, blood stains covering the walls, sharp instruments of every possible kind laying strewn about the room, and not to mention, a few rotting corpses as well. It was the perfect setting and mood for an intimate moment between me and my chainsaw wielding love interest. I let my hands wander to his pants and undo his belt. I unzipped his jeans and lowered them, reaching inside his boxers and pulling his manhood out for some air. He breathed heavily as I admired his equipment. He was huge. I smiled and wrapped my hand around him. I began to make smooth, slow strokes. I saw him stiffen as he hung his head, shaking. I smiled and let my other hand play with his curly locks that were now dangling in my face. I kissed his ear and licked my lips.

"Do you feel good, sweetie?" He nodded his head and let out a hard pant.

"Do you want me to go faster?" He nodded again and I obliged without hesitation. I sucked and nibbled on his earlobe, moaning at the bitter salty taste of his skin. I could feel him pulse in my hand and I knew he was close.

"Sit up for me, okay?" He sat up on his knees as I leaned down and engulfed him. He let out a loud groan as his body tensed. I smiled and savored his huge member in my mouth. He tasted just like his skin. Salty, bitter, and sour. Delicious. I wrapped my hand in his as he let his hand play with my hair. His moans began to get louder and more frequent as he was near his climax. I began to fondle his two little buddies and earned a huge moan. I giggled and decided to end his squirming. I deep-throated him and as soon as I did, he let out a roar and let his seed spill in my throat. I swallowed every last drop, not letting one little drip go to waste. I took him out of my mouth and looked up at him. He was sweating profusely and panting quite hard. I giggled and licked my lips of his remaining juices.

"Feel better?" He shook his head and I glanced to take notice that he was still hard. I laughed and laid back, careful of my wound.

"If you thought that was good, then this will be pure bliss." I urged him down and lined his member up with my entrance, my legs wrapped around his muscular waist. He whimpered and I immediately stopped.

"It's okay, baby. I promise this will feel good. You know I wouldn't lie to you, right?" He nodded and I smiled, pecking his lips.

"Trust me, sweetheart." I helped him inside and gasped at how he felt inside me. He almost collapsed on top of me but kept his balance, his body trembling. I let out a harsh moan as I pulled my body closer to him.

"Now, just…m—move your hips, baby." He slowly began to move and I felt like I was on fire. He hit my sweet spot without even trying and it sent me into a crave. I grasped onto him for dear life, moaning into his ear, sweat rolling off my skin. I could hear him beginning to feel the pleasure as his moans were like music to my ears.

"Oh, my god." I moaned, my eyes thick with lust. I licked and sucked on every inch of skin I could get a taste of as I felt his hands roam over my breasts. I could no longer hold back the screams as my body quivered.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good!" I moaned in his ear, earning a bite on the neck from him. His pace was quick and he was now hitting my sweet spot every time. I bucked my hips in time with his thrusts and this only sent him deeper inside me, making me see spots.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, my back arching off the table. I thought I was gonna pass out from all the pleasure. I was brought back to reality as he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me upright and into his lap. We rested our foreheads against one another's, both panting and moaning like dogs in heat.

"T—Tommy!" I cried out, my arms wrapping around his neck, yearning for skin to skin contact. His groans were now yells as he tightened his grip around me. I saw stars and I knew I was gonna climax.

"I'm—I'm gonna—" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Tommy slammed his lips onto mine. I kissed back, our tongues in a wrestling war.

"T—Together, okay?" He nodded, bringing me as close to him as possible. He laid me back down, not losing his pace or speed one bit. I was now clinging to him so hard, I was leaving marks on him. He made one final hard thrust and sent us both over the edge. Our screams echoed throughout the house as we climaxed together, his seed spilling inside me. He collapsed beside me, careful not to put pressure on my back. We both panted heavily, our eyes heavy. After regaining our breath and calming down, we laid wrapped in each others arms, cuddling close. His hands stroked my back tenderly and I could feel his breath on my face. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You feel better now?" He nodded and kissed me. I kissed back, my hand laying itself on his mask. We slowly broke, our lips still close.

"I love you, Tommy." I saw a smile form under his mask as he rested his forehead against mine. He opened his mouth and tried to force himself to speak. I smiled and waited patiently.

"I—I…l—lov—love…y—you…too…M—Max." I felt tears fill my eyes. It was the first time he had said my name. I covered my mouth with my hand as I hugged him.

"Oh, Tommy, you don't know how happy I am to hear that." He returned the embrace, trying to calm me down by making circles with his hands on the small of my back. We then heard the basement door slide open.

"Tommy, Max, come up here. We need to talk with you." Tommy and I get dressed and go upstairs, hand in hand. The family was waiting in the living room and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know if we were in trouble or not but I held my breath as we walked in. Mama got up and walked over to me. She had a serious look on her face before it turned into a grin. I smiled and she hugged me tight. Tommy looked down at Mama and she had tears in her eyes.

"Finally found someone perfect for my boy." I smirked and glanced up at Tommy who smiled under his mask. I looked at the family and felt my heart pound.

"There's something else." I looked at Tommy and nodded my head. Tommy looked down at Mama and drew in a breath.

"M—Mama…" She almost bursted into tears as she flung her arms around him, kissing him over and over.

"Well I'll be damned." Uncle Hoyt whispered standing up. He smiled at me with pride and I couldn't help but wink at him. We all then heard glass breaking. Tommy and I turned around and noticed it was coming from upstairs. We exchanged a smirk before looking back at the family.

"Make us proud, children." Mama said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, wait. Max, we got something for you." Uncle Hoyt disappeared into the kitchen then came back with something behind his back.

"A reminder that you'll always be a part of this family." I gasped as I gazed upon a beautiful black and red chainsaw. It had my name written on it and gleamed beautifully. I grinned from ear to ear as Uncle Hoyt handed it to me. I stood back and admired it's beautiful work. Tommy then came back in with his chainsaw in hand. I gave a sadistic smirk as I felt my eyes glow.

"The saw is family." I revved up my chainsaw and the screams of terror filled the house.

(Prepare for a sequel!)


End file.
